Nightmare (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Nightmare is the final antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. He could be seen as the Bigger Bad of Nightmare Fredbear, as while Nightmare Fredbear serves as a nightmarish version of Fredbear in general, Nightmare serves as the SPECIFIC Fredbear that bit the child's head. He replaces Nightmare Fredbear as the main antagonist on the final night, aptly named "Nightmare" (FNAF 4's 20/20/20/20 mode). He is also one of the main antagonists in Scott Cawthon's upcoming book: Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones. Appearance He is clearly based on Nightmare Fredbear, being some sort of demonic version of the already demonic looking Fredbear. Unlike Fredbear, his skin is translucent, exposing all of his animatronic parts. Upon closer examination, a black mass resides in Nightmare's head. He is black with a yellow hat and bow tie, the yellow hat having a black trim on it. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 4'' Just like Fredbear on Night 6, on Night 7 and Night 8, he takes the same role, appearing at 4 AM, and replacing all animatronics, taking up their duties. He must be handled the same way, but Nightmare is more aggressive than Fredbear. Also, he always directly appears at the doorway. Upon being attacked by him, he will appear in a screen similar to Golden Freddy instead of a complete animation. His existence is unexplained, and his purpose is unknown. He is acknowledged in the gallery as a separate entity from Nightmare Fredbear, meaning that he must have some sort of significance. The Twisted Ones Nightmare will appear in the upcoming sequel to The Silver Eyes Novel as the possible main antagonist. Gallery Nightmare (FNaF4).jpg Nightmare Left Hall.jpg|Nightmare in the Left Hall. Nightmare Right Hall.jpg|Nightmare in the Right Hall. Nightmare Behind Bed.jpg|Nightmare on the Bed. Nightmare Closet.jpg|Nightmare in the Closet. Nightmare Jumpscare.jpg|Nightmare's Jumpscare. Nightmare.jpeg|Nightmare in FNaF World as a hero. Nightmare bookJPG.jpeg|Nightmare in the cover for the upcoming Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones. Trivia *He is similar to Shadow Freddy in several ways. *He is assumed to be a personification of Death, meaning that the Fredbear-type appearance is only a simplified form and that his true form is incomprehensible. *His current role in the story is unknown. *Nightmare is the only one animatronic who doesn't have a jumpscare in the Extras Menu. *Nightmare is the only animatronic in the fourth game who doesn't have an animated jumpscare similar to Golden Freddy from the first game. *Upon close inspection, Nightmare has transparent parts in is body, this could imply that he is a ghost. **An opinion gives that his black appearance makes him a spirit. *His claws, teeth and black color make him similiar to Venom. *It is rumored that he is the crying child from the minigame, reborn, with a strong hatred towards the player (possibly the older brother) *Here some clues that foreshadows the crying child possibly becomes Nightmare. *His jumpscare message sounds like a ambulance Category:Contradictory Category:Dark Forms Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Bogeymen Category:Monsters Category:Zombies Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Twin/Clone Category:Enigmatic Category:Symbolic Category:Mute Category:Demon Category:Genderless Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Thought-Forms Category:Murderer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Paranormal Category:Immortals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Possessor Category:Noncorporeal Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Torturer Category:Mastermind Category:Abusers Category:Collector of Souls Category:Amoral Category:Necessary Evil Category:Force of Nature Category:Mongers Category:Harbingers Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Predator Category:Book Villains Category:Self-Aware Category:Death Gods Category:Deities